


Got Milk?

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Got Milk?

“Mako! We're hungry!”

Mako sighed while sitting on a sofa and reading a book. He saw two small figures jumping around him, a devil and a krampus.

“I’ll make dinner soon.” Mako said and kept reading.

Both of the little creatures pouted first before they started to climb on Mako, tickling him. Mako chuckled when he felt the small hands, legs, and tails on his skin.

“But we can’t wait!” “Please…. Mako….” The creatures pleaded, giving small kisses on Mako’s cheek.

“Fine. I guess I can give you cookies so you could bear to the dinner time.” Mako sighed and put the book down. The small creatures jumped up and down on his shoulder in excitement.

Mako walked to the kitchen, put his small friends down and took the cookie jar to the table. 

The devil’s and krampus’s tails wiggled wildly and their hands grabbed the cookies from Mako’s fingers.

They sat down and munched the cookies, making small purring sounds. Mako sat down too and looked at their eating.

The small creatures wiped the crumbs off their faces. “The cookie tasted delicious.” “Yeah, but now I’m thirsty.”

“I can give you some milk from the fridge.” Mako said and was leaving.

But before he could rise up the devil and krampus jumped on him and climbed to his tits. 

“We want milk.” “But we want different milk” The creatures giggled mischievously while they rubbed Mako’s nibbles.

Mako groaned in pleasure, feeling the small hands making his nibbles harder and squeezing his tits softly.

The devil and the krampus started to suck the nibbles, making milk coming out of them. 

“Yummy.” “It tastes so sweet.” the creatures smiled and kept sucking more of the milk greedily.

Mako moaned while the devil’s and krampus’s tongues and mouths making their magic on his tits. They even nibbled the nipples that made Mako more excited.

Mako started to squeeze his tits, milking himself. The devil and the krampus were getting full.

Finally, they let go of the nibbles with a wet pop. 

“Urgh.” Mako grunted, gave his tits last squeeze and painted the creatures with his last drops.

“That was nice.” “The best milk we ever had.” The creatures licked their lips and rubbed their stomachs.

Mako was catching his breath, feeling blizzed. “That was nice indeed, your mouths felt so good on my tits.”

The devil and the krampus yawned, feeling dozzy. “I feel really sleepy.” “Me too.”

Mako smiled. “You can take a nap. I bet you are full now so I’ll make dinner later.

The creatures nodded in agreement and yawned again.

Mako took cleaned them with a small rag, took them to his hand and went to the living room where laid down on the sofa. He gently put the creatures on his belly and they started to sleep immediately.

Mako continued reading his book, looked his small friends snoozing and nuzzling on his soft skin.

He smiled, returned to reading and thought of what kind of dinner he would do.

Mako knew already what drink he would serve to his friends though ;)


End file.
